Held by a Butterfly
by flowerspot
Summary: The main character is a girl named Mariposa. Watch as she meets the golden trio and changes the course of their journey. Sorry, suckish summary.
1. Chapter 1

Held by a Butterfly

This is my first oc fanfiction. The main character is a girl named Mariposa. Watch as she meets the golden trio and changes the course of their journey. Sorry, suckish summary.

Prologue

'Edmund!" Ashley screamed as she was caught by the viscous black, white and red flames.

Edmund knew that the fiendfiyre was coming take him next. He only had a small chance to save his precious daughter. Without thinking he pushed the crib into the fireplace and threw and hand full of floo powder at it. But he never got a chance to say a destination, because he was already engulfed in the colorful flames.

An orphanage in South Windsor, CT found the girl in the crib in their fireplace. No one knew where she came from or how she got there, and the only sign that showed of her family was the elegant butterfly necklace that she was wearing. The name Mariposa engraved on the back.

This is the amazing story of Mariposa.

**Flowerspot: **sorry about the weirdness wasn't sure how to write the prologue.


	2. timeline

TimeLine

11years old: she goes to the Manhattan Academy of magic, almost gets killed by a dragon

12 years old: she fights a school of mer-people and saves her school

13 years old: she stops werewolves

14 years old: she works against her teachers and ends up getting kicked out of school.

Now she is allowed to go to England to meet her last living relative and go to Hogwarts

**Flowerspot : **sorry, the next chapter will be a lot longer and it will have the characters in it . Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter one: King Cross station

Mariposa's POV

I looked around, very confused. "Where is platform 9 and 3 quarters? I only see 9 then ten." She said aloud.

Her owl started to hoot and she felt her trunk move slightly.

See turned around to see a guy with thick black hair, tan skin, and green eyes.

"Excuse me." She heard a young man say beside her as he lightly touched her shoulder. "I couldn't help but notice," he continued. "You look a bit lost."

"Yeah…" I stared at him for a moment. "Would you by any chance happen to know where platform 9 and 3 quarters is?" I asked him, knowing I sounded very absurd.

But he just smiled and led me to the pole right next to platform 10. "You just run into the wall.

I looked at him like he was crazy, but I braced myself and ran right at the wall, closing my eyes as the bricks got closer. Then I heard a whoosh and saw myself in a magical platform with the Hogwarts Express. "Wow!" I breathed in the air.

Everywhere around me, there were bustling people.

A few seconds later, the guy was next to me again. "Do you know where to go?" he asked me, gently.

I looked at him, "not a clue!"I told the guy with emerald eyes.

"Then you can sit with me" he replied as he led her onto the train. "So… wait, I just realized I don't know your name!" he exclaimed when we opened the door to an empty compartment.

"Mariposa, but call me Mari. Mariposa is just way to long."I told him with my hand held out.

"Harry, harry potter" he said, as he shook my hand.

I smiled, and lifted my trunk to put it up into the trunk compartment of the train. But it was hard, since I was short, so I just wiggled my hand under the trunk and it flew to the glove compartment. I smiled and turned over to look at harry, who was still struggling with his. I gave a little wiggle and it flew into the compartment.

He looked around, alarmed, but calmed down when he saw me smiling at him. "You know, you're really tall for a first year, and you have a lot of self control to." He said looking at me. I raised an eyebrow,

"First year, I'm fifteen." I said looking at his face indignantly.

"Opps! It was just that you didn't know where you were going and you looked totally lost," he said blushing slightly.

"It's ok. I'm a transfer student" I replied.

He opened his mouth to try and say something when a red-headed boy barged into the compartment. "Oi! Harry, Hermione and I have been looking everywhere for you!" he yelled. The he noticed me, "Hello! My name is Ron. What's yours?" he asked me with a critical eye.

Before I could answer, a girl with slightly bushy hair and a cat appeared. "Ahhhhh! There you two are. And who are you?" she said turning to look at me with a raised eyebrow. I sighed.

"My name is Mariposa, but I prefer Mari." I told her smiling slightly.

"What about your last name?" Ron asked.

"Don't know," I said, "hopefully professor Dumbledore will tell me when we get to Hogwarts." I answered Ron's question.

They all stared at me.

"How do you not know your last name?" Hermione asked, totally confused.

"Easy, I've lived in an American orphanage all my life and when a last name is needed, we use the orphanage's name, Starthurst." I told them.

"Oh. I'm so sorry" Hermione said.

Then something struck me. Flaming red hair and lots of freckles. "Wait, Ron as in Ronald Weasly?" I asked Ron.

"Yeah. Why, do you have a problem with it?" he requested, the anger clear in his voice.

"No, I've just heard a lot bout you from Bill and Charlie," I said, shrugging innocently.

"How do you know my brothers?"He asked, bewildered.

"I just met them during the summer. They were really nice."I said.

"So how come you didn't come to Hogwarts when you were eleven?" Ron asked.

"Well, I went to an American magical school, Silvergates, till last year. During the summer, professor Dumbledore found me and told me that I have an uncle in England, then offered me a place in Hogwarts so I can stay in England with my uncle."

"Who's your uncle?" harry asked me.

I was surprised to hear his voice, since Ron and Hermione had been doing all the questioning. "I actually don't know yet. I get to meet him during Christmas break. Defiantly excited!" I told all of them.

They nodded.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Ron asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm in Gryffindor. I got sorted in the summer."

"So…" Harry trailed off. "Ooo," I said sitting up straighter, "are there any secret passage ways in the castle. You know. Since it's really old." I asked, looking at their faces which changed from surprised to welcoming in seconds.


	4. AN and sneak peek

_**Heya everyone,**_

_**I feel so bad cause everyone thought it was gonna be a full chapter but two the**_

_**First off, my iPod, which had all my plot lines and chapters and excreta, has been stolen from me when I went to Atlantic City. So I will need a few days to recover my plots before writing. **_

_**Second, if I'm going to write a good story then I'm going to need more reviews. Good ones, with criticism, and maybe suggestions. The regular ones with one line telling me two write more won't be enough. And I won't write a chapter till I've got at least five reviews. **_

_**But I'm still sorry for not updating much so here's a small sneak at what's coming on **_**Held By A Butterfly**

**Mari's POV**

We all talked about the castle for a while, and then they told me about their past school years,

which were almost as bad as mine. Fighting various things and people along with tons of public

humiliation.

When they were talking I noticed that Ron's eyes lingered on Hermione's a bit too long, and the

same with Hermione. It was ironic, the smart witty girl falling for the lazy one. Oh well.

Harry also seemed interesting. He was still depressed about Cedric Diggory, and there was the

fact that most people didn't believe him when he said that Voldmort aka Moldyshorts is alive again.

Grrr. The train suddenly halted and I felt my heart beat faster and my hands started to clam… Hogwarts!


	5. AN

**Hey Guys, I know I said I would update every day, and I didn't, but that's because I've been working on Mini Youtube trailers for my multi-chapter fanfictions. I've already put up one for Oh Merlin! And the rest will be up soon. **

**If you want to watch them, go to then search Oh Merlin Trailer, TheShreyaGirl**

**Sincerely **

**Flowerspot**


End file.
